


No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service?

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Moreid, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer shows up at Derek's door in the middle of the night, naked and in need of help. No smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay so it's been awhile. Hi. I've been so unbelievably busy I'm so sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds
> 
> NOTE: This a rough draft and will be edited and posted elsewhere later. I just want to get this up before I get on the plane.

Spencer screeched. Although, if you had asked him, it was a very manly yell. The bubbles cascaded down the front of the washing machine. Like snow, but not. Like fresh spring breeze smelling hell. Okay, so a little bit like snow. Spencer wasn't completely sure. He didn't have much experience with snow, considering he grew up in the desert. But, long story short, there was a lot of foam. And it was everywhere.

Spencer jabbed the cancel button on the machine over and over again while muttering, “shit, shit, shit” under his breath. There was no canceling or stopping of any kind. He tried to shove the washing machine off the wall to manually unplug it, but it was not budging. He slammed the washer lid closed. The note waved. 

“OUT OF SERVICE” Spencer muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

He scrambled for something to mop up the not-snow. With a sweeping arm, a pile of neatly folded towels from a nearby machine fell onto the slowly growing mountain. The towels were instantly soaked and did little to stem the flow or dent the mountain.

The washing machine lid was thrown open and Spencer thrust his arms down the white pit his clothes had been sucked into. The bubbles caressed and tickled his arms as he frantically searched for any dry clothes to cover himself with. He needed some, considering he had thrown the clothes he was wearing in with that load, thinking that no one else would be doing laundry at the late hour.

He eventually gave up trying to sort through the midnight mess from hell. Spencer slid down the front of the washing machine, wincing a bit as his bare butt touched the cold floor tiles. It was just like high school again. The bullies were fond of stealing his clothes. Except this time he couldn't embarrass the washing machine in class as retribution. He wished he could. He settled for a sharp kick and an angry bang on the lid. The note mocked him again with a jaunty little wave.

Spencer sighed and got to his feet. He knew trying to put on wet clothes or covering himself with a wet towel would likely make him sick, especially in his cold building. He looked around and groaned. Another fabulous thing to add to his night. His apartment keys were not where he thought he had set them down. Spencer would bet all of his life’s savings that they were drowning in the foaming monster washing machine. And, unfortunately, he always won bets.

Spencer took a deep breath. He had only one option left. That option was his only sorta friend in the building, Derek Morgan. 

His hand shook slightly as he rapped on Derek’s door. Spencer blushed, trying to cover as much of his body as possible. Five minutes passed and Spencer knocked again, louder this time. About two minutes later, he was rewarded by a muted grumbling and a wide open door.

Derek’s boxes hung low on his hips and Spencer avoided looking at… that area. Now was not the time to be ogling his neighbor. Derek stared back at him with half closed eyes for a full minute before his eyes widened and he looked taken aback. Spencer blushed.

“Okay… so y’know … I’m all for the naked look. Especially at… midnight. I’m… I’m good with that. I’m not with the whole no shirt no shoes no service thing,” Derek sputtered. His eyes would dip low on Spencer before he obviously pulled them back to eye contact.

Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and blushed harder.

“I used a broken washing machine and now foam is everywhere and it won’t turn off and I don't have the keys to my apartment and please help me clean it up and please give me some clothes,” Spencer said in one breath. He hoped by overwhelming Derek with information,the other man might not realize what’s being asked of him.

“Why should I?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. Spencer’s hope was in vain.

“Because you're a nice person,” Spencer tried.

“Who said that?” Derek crossed his arms and leaned against his door frame, clearly enjoying having the other man at his mercy a little too much.

“Me, hoping I was right.” Spencer pouted.

Derek shook his head and seemed to come to a decision. “Alright, I’ll help you. But, please, could you put some underwear on before you say anything else? It’s distracting me; you’re distracting me.”  
Spencer blushed, but not from embarrassment this time. “Uh, um, well… I need to borrow…” Spencer trailed off as Derek disappeared back into his apartment. He came back a second later, throwing a pair of pajama pants at Spencer.

“Thanks!” Spencer said, struggling into the oversized flannel.

“...Why were you doing laundry in the middle of the night?” Derek asked, following Spencer down the hallway.

“Because no one else is there,” Spencer said and shrugged.

“Right. I wonder why.” Derek chuckled.

Spencer rolled his eyes even though Derek couldn't see it and held the laundry room door open for the other to enter.

“C’mon man why do I have to be the one to move the machine?” Derek whined, arm muscles straining with the heavy weight. At this point, the foam was slogging around their ankles and there was a weird groaning noise that hurt the ears.

“Because I enjoy the view.” Spencer winked.

Derek wiped sweat off of his forehead. “Seriously? I'm being abused for a view?”

Spencer laughed and pointed to his own thin arms.

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded. “Okay. I see why now.” He laughed as Spencer shoved at his arm.

A couple hours later, the bubbles were gone. Spencer’s clothes were a sopping mass in a basket and he had his apartment keys securely in his hands.

Spencer looked down at his feet to avoid staring at the handsome man. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“How about you give me your number and we can go on a date where you lose all of your clothes on purpose?” Derek said smoothly and winked.

Spencer looked up in shock. He didn't know it was possible to blush that hard as he held out a hand to a phone brandishing Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts!


End file.
